1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device or a backlight module and, more particularly, to a flat panel display device or a backlight module by using a heat pipe to homogenize the temperature of the flat panel display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices are popular in recent years. Many flat panel display devices (e.g. liquid crystal display devices) are mounted with light sources (e.g. CCFLs or LEDs) or backlight modules for providing light for displaying images in dark environments. However, the heat produced from the light sources or backlight modules results in another problem for the display quality of the flat panel display devices.
In most cases, a backlight module for a flat panel display device includes a reflector, a light source and a lightguide. The light source (e.g. a CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp)) often locates in the cavity of the reflector to reflect the light from the light source to the lightguide of the backlight module. However, this kind of arrangement often causes deterioration of the display quality of flat display panel devices since the distribution of the temperature on the lightguide or the reflector is not homogeneous. For most traditional backlight module, the heat produced from the light source (e.g. the cold cathode fluorescent lamp) is released out by radiating heat from light sources to the reflector, by convecting of air inside the reflector, and through the conduction of heat through the metal frames covering the edges of the flat panel display devices. Since the heat resistance for this kind of heat releasing is high, the distribution of the temperature on the light source or the lightguide is not homogeneous. Taking CCFL for example, the temperature of the area close to the ends of the CCFL with high electric voltage is relatively higher than that of the other part of the CCFL. The temperature distribution of the whole lamp is not homogeneous. Therefore, the lifetime of the light source is shortened. The distribution of light on the lightguide is not homogeneous, either (since the temperature on the lightguide is not homogeneous). In addition, the high temperature also deteriorate the quality of the parts (e.g. the polarizer film) and shorten the lifetime of the parts close to the light source. Therefore the reliability is of the flat panel display device lowered and the lifetime of the flat panel display devices is shortened.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved a flat panel display device or a light module for a flat panel display device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.